Maximum Ride, Audrey Hale, or Audrey Cullen?
by Ridley Duchannes Malfoy Ride
Summary: What happens when Max, Nudge, and Angel get caught in a storm while flying over Forks, Washington with the boys of the flock? What happens when the Cullens find an uconcious 'Audrey' with a crying 'Bethany Angel' and 'Arianne? Will love bloom between 'Audrey' and a Cullen or a Hale, or will werewolves, Volturi, Itex, or missing flock members get in the middle of all of it?
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride, Maximum Hale, or Maximum Cullen?

JPOV (Jasper's)

Alice and I had another fight, _again._ I mean seriously what is up with that girl? She is acting like a freaking hormonal teenage girl which she is so not. I _really _needed to hunt, clear my mind.

"Yo, Emmet! Want to go hunting?" I called out, knowing he would hear me. He'll yell, 'heck yeah!' just like always in 3, 2, 1. "Heck yeah!" he says appearing right in front of me. Told you. I grinned slapping him a high five and running out, using vampire speed. We ran into the woods, dodging trees, branches and roots with perfect timing. I saw a couple of deer in a clearing and snuck slowly to edge of the trees.

"10 dollars to whoever takes down the buck," Emmet says, always looking for a bet. I smiled and said, "You're on." Then, we attacked.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-oOoOoOoO-_-_-_-_-oOoOoOoOoO-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-oOoOoOoOoO

(Still Jasper)

"Pay up Emmet!" I said running back to him.

"No fair! You got a head start!" he whined. _Typical Emmet_ I mused.

"No one said anything about timing," I said. He huffed but pulled out his wallet and gave me a 10 dollar bill. I grin and stuff it in my back pocket and start running back to the house with Emmet trailing after me.

When we reach the house I see everyone crowded around Alice. _Oh great,_ I thought. _What now?_ Edward shot me a look. We walked inside and over to Alice. She was sitting at the dining room table drawing something. It looked like a girl, about 17 and she had blonde hair, with light brown and red streaks in it, and was really tan with chocolate brown eyes. On her hip was a small blonde girl that looked like she was 6, and had large blue eyes. Another girl had her thin arms wrapped around the oldest girl's waist and her head was poking around her body. The girl had mocha colored skin and round brown eyes, with brown ringlets falling around her face. "Who are they?" Emmet asked. We looked around each other.

Carlisle felt guilty and sad, but also happy. I looked over at Edward and he was looking at Carlisle too.

"Carlisle, what are you thinking?" Edward asked. Carlisle sighed and said, "I need a phone." Esme ran off, bringing back a phone. She handed it to him and he dialed a phone number. He held to his ear waiting.

"Hello?" a nasally voice picked up on the other end.

"Anastasia, where is she?" Carlisle asked. His voice was hard, and I could practically feel Anastasia cringe on the other end.

"Like we told you Carlisle, dead," she said, although any one would have been able to tell she was lying.

"No, she isn't. Where is she," Carlisle said.

"All I can tell you is that she is with the girls."

"That's not all, what else?" Carlisle pressed.

"I'm not really allowed to say…" the voice trailed off.

"Tell. Me," Carlisle's voice was shaking with anger.

"Just wait and see Carlisle."

The phone went dead and Carlisle looked worried. He felt worried too. I searched everyone else's emotions. Emmet felt anxious, Alice felt upset and angered, Esme felt worried, and Edward and Rosalie were suspicious.

Alice gasped, and got that faraway look she gets when she's in a vision. Her head shoots up and she says, "Woods, now." We all spring up, running through the woods. "The meadow!" Alice shouts.

When we arrive at the meadow we see the oldest girl from the vision lying right in the middle, unconscious. The littlest girl was above her, crying and shaking her, along with the other girl. They were both sobbing, and crying out a name. They were crying so hard I couldn't understand the name. Suddenly the youngest girl's head snapped, and said, "Who's there?" Her voice cracked and she started crying again. I stepped through the trees, Carlisle and Edward trailing after me. Both girls look up, and the dark haired girl took a defensive stance in front of the other two. I put my hands, in the universal sign of surrender. She doesn't relax her stance, and narrows her eyes at Edward.

"Stop trying to get in my head," she spits. I looked into her emotions, and felt agony and pain, along with sadness and worry. The youngest was even worse, she felt everything the other girl felt, five times worse.

"It's alright, Ari. They just want to help," the little girl's voice said, barely above a whisper. 'Ari' sank back to her knees in front of the oldest girl, putting her head on her stomach. The youngest looked up and said, "I'm Bethany Angel, and she's Arianne," she said pointing at the other girl.

"Who's she?' Edward asked, nodding his head to the oldest.

"Audrey Angel. My mommy," Bethany said. Whoa, 'mommy'? If these are the same girls from Alice's vision, then she should be about 17.

"Do you need help?" Carlisle asked.

"No, duh!" Arianne shouted, looking back at us, eyes blazing. I sent a wave of calmness to her, and she looked away.

"My name is Carlisle; my house isn't too far away from here. I think you girls' should come over, get yourselves cleaned up, some food if you're hungry and patch up Audrey," Carlisle said. The two girls looked at each other, and nodded. The both stood up, and I moved forward to pick up Audrey. We turned around and started to head back home. Bethany was on my left, next to Audrey's head that was resting on my shoulder. Bethany kept glancing up at her anxiously.

When we got back to the house, the girls and Emmet were there.

"Girls, this is my wife, Esme, my daughters, Rosalie and Alice, and my sons, Emmet, Edward and Jasper."

"I'm Bethany Angel, but I liked to be called Beth or Angel. This is Arianne, but she likes to be called Ari, and the girl in Jasper's arms is Audrey Angel, my mommy."

"Well, it's nice to meet you girls'. Are you hungry?" hesitantly, they both nodded. Esme smiled warmly at them and said, "Follow me."

Angel said, "I don't think we should leave my mommy. She'll freak out if we're not there when she wakes. It's not really pretty when she freaks out, 'cause someone will most likely end up with a broken limb."

"That's alright. I'll bring some food in here," Esme said walking into the kitchen.

"Jasper put her on the couch. Rose, go get my medical kit." I laid Audrey on the couch, while Rosalie ran-at human speed-to Carlisle's office, coming back with his medical kit. Esme came back with two plates of lasagna and two bowls of salad. She put one of each in front of the girls, and they looked at it hesitantly. Then, Angel nodded and they dug in while Carlisle checked Audrey.

"Well, besides a couple of brusises and cuts, she's fine," Carlisle said, putting his medical stuff back in his bag. Then, Audrey started to stir.


	2. Chapter 2

Maximum Ride, Audrey Hale, or Audrey Cullen?

Chapter 2

MPOV (Max)

**Alright, so let me clear this up. These are the ages.**

**Max, Fang, Iggy- 17**

**Nudge-11**

**Gazzy-8**

**Angel-6 **

**And I forgot the disclaimer, soooo, DISCLAIMER: I NOT OWN MR OR TWILIGHT!**

**Max is Audrey Angel; Nudge is Arianne, and Angel is Bethany Angel. If anybody has questions, ask, now on with the story!**

We were flying somewhere around Forks, Washington, on our way to Arizona. Now, I know what you're even though I'm not Angel. No, we are not on a plane, no we are not in a jet or helicopter. We have wings. If you haven't read the books, I'll give you a short summary.

*cough, cough* ahem, here it is:

So, when we were born we were taken away from our parents, and these evil, physcopathic scientists grafted avian DNA into us, so now we have 2% avian (bird) DNA, and 98% human DNA. The place we were raised in was called the School. And, no it wasn't the one with books, and learning things, it was a lab where the scientists (the physco ones mentioned above) grafted animal DNA into infants, not just bird, but cat, fish, tiger, lion, armadillos, rats etc.

Now, back to the present.

Nudge wouldn't _shut up!_ I mean that girl could go from talking about the weather to sparkly purple guinea pigs. Right now, she was on the topic of horses.

"I've always loved horses! How about you Max? I mean there just so big and majestic. Maxxxxx! I'm hungry! Can, I have, like a hamburger or steak? Ooh, I wonder what horses taste like! Do you think they taste like chicken, Max? I bet they taste like chicken! Or maybe they taste like cow! What do you think Max? Can we go get something to eat? Please, please, please, please, please, please _Maxxxxxxxx!_"

"Fine! Jeez, Nudge we'll get some food! Just shut up for five minutes please so I can see where we are!" I say, giving into her endless whining. Right now, we were above the clouds. I went through them, getting my hair and clothes damp, only to get completely soaked once I was through them.

_Dang it!_, I thought.

_Max? Are you okay?_ Angel's sweet little voice filtered into my head. Before I could answer, the wind picked up, and pulled on my wings. I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to scare the others. I heard two, small screams, I knew those e

_Angel!_ I screamed in my head.

_Max?_ Angel sounded scared.

_Angel, tell the boys to not come down here. They don't need to get caught in here too._

'_Kay, hold on._

I waited for Angel's voice to come back in my head.

_Done. They'll stay up there. But there not happy about it._

_Are you alright? Is Nudge?_

_We're fine. Are you alright?_

_Fine. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. Let's worry about you two._

_Well, my face hurts, from all the rain, it feels, like tingly. Nudge is thinking if we're gonna go _splat_ when we reach the ground. We're not gonna go _splat,_ are we Max?_

_No, baby. We're not gonna go splat. It'll be okay._

Then, as if matters couldn't get any worse. I got a brain attack. A freaking brain attack, in the middle of a freaking storm out in the middle of freaking nowhere!

I pulled in my wings, clutching my head, screaming, feeling branches hit my head, back, and stomach. I looked up to see Angel and Nudge looking scared right before I blacked out.

APOV (Angel)

Nudge and I clutched each other, looking for Max. We both had are wings out, just enough to let us stay in the air. I couldn't feel Max's mind any more, which was making me freak out. Was she dead? Did she go _splat_? She promised we weren't gonna go splat. I could faintly see an outline of a person.

"Maxxxx!" I yelled. No answer.

_Nudge, I see Max. To your right, 3 o' clock. _Nudge looked over to Max and we both reached out to her. We both took one of her arms. Going through trees to the ground, I felt twigs, branches, and pinecones get caught in my feathers. Finally, Nudge and I landed tripping because of Max in between us. We laid her down on her side, being careful with her wings. The rain was slowly subsiding and I pulled all of the extra twigs and branches out of my wings, then took them out of Max's wings. Nudge helped me fold them onto her back, and then we flipped her onto her back. Her skin was pale, and she had scrapes everywhere, but no blood. I looked into her mind. She was unconscious. And cold. If we didn't get her warm soon, her heart would stop. We couldn't make a fire, it was still drizzling, and the ground and branches were too wet to be able to start a fire. I let a small sob escape. Nudge, thinking the same thing started crying. We both cried and started shaking her, trying to wake her up.

_Who are they? Emmet_

_Are they alright? Esme_

_I wonder what happened. Alice_

_That's the girl from Alice's vision. Rosalie_

_I wonder how she got all those cuts and bruises. Carlisle_

_She's so beautiful. What happened to her? Jasper_

_Who are they? Are they alright? I wander what happened. That's the girl from Alice's vision. I wonder how she got all those cuts and bruises. She's so beautiful. What happened to her? Are they alright? Edward_

I heard all these thoughts, but in one of the peoples' minds, was the other's magnified, plus a thought. Wow, another telepath. Edward. Old fashion name. Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper, wonder who they are?

My head snaps up and I say, "Who's there?" then start crying again. The guy who I think was Jasper stepped out of the woods, followed by I think, Edward and Carlisle. I felt the telepath try to push into my mind. Nudge turned and got in a fighting stance in front of me and Max. I looked into Nudge's mind, and put up her mind blocks for her, then said to her mind, _there's another telepath. Be careful. _I could feel Edward in her mind, prodding at the mind blocks.

"Stop trying to get into my head," she spat, glaring at Edward.

They were all worried, and even though they looked like erasers, I could tell they wanted to help.

"It's alright Ari they just want to help," I said, my voice a whisper. She falls back down next to Max and puts her head on Max's stomach. I said, "I'm Bethany Angel, and she's Arianne." I used the names we came up with when were high on caffeine, and decided we would use if we wanted to stay in one place.

"Who's she?" Edward asked, nodding his head to Max.

"Audrey Angel. She's my mommy," I said. Oops, I was going to get for that when Max woke up. _If_ she woke up. _Bad Angel, of course she'll wake up. She's the invincible Maximum Ride. You really think that a storm will take her down? _I scolded myself. I peeked into their minds. Jasper was think, '_mommy_'? _Seriously_?

Carlisle was thinking, _mommy? I wonder if they are biologically related._ I quickly got out of his mind. He was a doctor, a good doctor, but a doctor none the less. I looked in Edwards mind and heard Jasper and Carlisle, then heard him. _She is beautiful. But I can't read any of their minds. And how did Arianne know I was trying to get into her head?_

"Do you need help?" Carlisle asked.

"No, duh!" Nudge yelled. I felt a wave of calmness, and knew Nudge did too.

"My name is Carlisle; my house isn't too far away from here. I think you girls' should come over, get yourselves cleaned up, some food if you're hungry and patch up Audrey," Carlisle said. I looked at Nudge and said to her mind, _the older blonde haired guy is a doctor. He can help Max, and he doesn't want to hurt us, I think we can trust them._

'_Kay, _she replies. We both nod and move away from Max. Jasper picked her up and we left the meadow we had fallen in.

When we arrive at their house, I saw there were windows everywhere, and it was gigantic. We walked in, and saw the rest of the family.

"Girls, this is my wife, Esme, my daughters, Rosalie and Alice, and my sons, Emmet, Edward and Jasper."

"I'm Bethany Angel, but I liked to be called Beth or Angel. This is Arianne, but she likes to be called Ari, and the girl in Jasper's arms is Audrey Angel, my mommy."

"Well, it's nice to meet you girls'. Are you hungry?" Esme asked. We both nodded. "Follow me."

"I don't think we should leave my mommy. She'll freak out if we're not there when she wakes. It's not really pretty when she freaks out, 'cause someone will most likely end up with a broken limb," I said. That was true, and I didn't want her to go all badass on them. They were nice, and they were helping us.

"That's alright. I'll bring some food in here," Esme said walking into the kitchen.

"Jasper put her on the couch. Rose, go get my medical kit." Jasper laid Audrey on the couch, while Rosalie ran to Carlisle's office, coming back with his medical kit. Of each in front of us, and I checked Esme's mind, looking through what she put in

"Well, she's alright, aside from all the cuts and bruises, she'll be fine," Carlisle said. Max started to stir.

Nudge and I leapt up and we both said, "Get back." We pushed them all five feet away, and I said to Max's mind, _Max, don't break anything, 'Kay? Don't freak out, we're five feet away from you. Remember the names nudge and I came up with when we had too much caffeine? Those are the names we're using, and you're my mommy. One guy, Carlisle is a doctor, but he's a good doctor and he helped you. Don't kill anyone, and be nice. There's another telepath, but he can't read your mind. _

Max opened her eyes, sitting up slowly her hands on her head. She rubbed her temples, looking around, and then spotted us, relief clear on her face and she held her arms out. Nudge and I leap into them, crying. She rocked us back and forth, her eyes on Carlisle. She studied him with wary eyes, hen recognition flared in them, and faster than I could see, she had me and Nudge on the couch, behind her, her eyes turning blood red, and barring her teeth, her fangs growing out. She had gotten the ability to change her appearance. This makes her even more lethal looking. As far as I know, this was her absolute favorite.

They all looked shocked, except Carlisle. He steps forward, and says, "Audrey, I believe I raised you better than this. What happened to your manners?"

She snorted and said, "This is manners. If the girls weren't here, you'd be on the floor passed out."

"Is this a way you treat someone who just saved your life?" he asked, frowning.

"This is the way you treat a white coat," Max snarled.

Carlisle sighed and said, "Audrey shut up and give me a hug." He opened his arms wide, and Max rolled her eyes, and retracted her fangs and turned her eyes to a normal brown. When she got this new power her eyes had turned gold, so that was their normal color now. She walked into Carlisle's arms, hugging him. I searched everyone's minds. _What the hell just happened?_ Emmet. _How do they know each other?_ Rosalie. _I hope she was kidding on those being her manners._ Esme._ How was that even possible? Is she vampire? Like us, or something?_ Alice.  
_I had no idea someone could look that scary. _Jasper._ Well, this'll be interesting_. Edward. _Is Max hugging a white coat? I think she might ha_ve _hit her head. _Nudge.

"Audrey? How do you know him?" Nudge asked. She looked back at us sighing, letting go of Carlisle.

"Carlisle is an ex white coat. At the School, he was my white coat. The way Charlie was Angel's and Jeb was Nudge's and Gazzy's. Carlisle is the only white coat that cared about what happened to us, and he was forced into the job."

_He knows what we are?_ I ask Max in her head.

_Yes, and he also knows about our powers,_ she thought.

"So, Carlisle, what are you doing here? I thought you lived in Oregon," Max says.

"Audrey, you were 7 when I told you where I lived. I think you remembered the rain part. How are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Just peachy," Max said. Carlisle stared her then said, "Audrey, I want to see the new you, not the old you." Max didn't do anything. We all waited a few seconds until Carlisle said, "Audrey, what did they do to you?"

"This is what they did to me," Max said, her voice hard. Her skin, which had returned to her normal tan, turned white, the color of everyone else's skin, her features became sharper, her eyes turned red and her fangs grew out again. Her hair turned to a pretty honey color, her curls becoming more tamed. Carlisle put his hands on either side of her face, his eyes turning hard. "When did they do this to you?" Carlisle asked.

"Not long after you left. My thirst kicked in about two weeks ago," Max said.

"It got over whelming in New York, I took down 5 people. I was going to try your diet, but…it's New York so, yeah. Not that many appetizing animals in New York."

"When's the last time you went hunting?" Carlisle asked. Hunting?

"Yesterday," Max said.

"Mommy?" I asked, getting off the couch and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, using my small voice. She changed her eyes to Carlisle's color then looked down at me. She knelt down in front of me and said, "This'll happen to you soon, baby. Do you remember when you were taken away from us?" she asked. What was going to happen to me? I nodded.

"Do you remember a woman there, she had red hair, and red eyes?" she went on. How did she know this? I nodded again.

"Do you see these?" she asked, pulling on her upper lip, showing her fangs. I nodded again.

"Do you know what kinds of people have these, Angel?" she asked me.

I shook my head, slowly.

"Think, Angel. Do you remember the woman's name?" I shook my head again. I did, actually remember. But how did Max know any of this? Unless…she was a traitor. I start panicking, Max couldn't be a traitor, but she wouldn't do that to us, to me. I was her baby girl, she loved me. Or did she?

"How do you know all this, Mama?" I asked. Tears were growing in my eyes, and my throat was closing.

"Angel, baby. Don't cry. It's because she's like me. That's how I know this. Do you know what I am?" I shake my head again, crying now. She pulls me to her, stroking my hair. "Angel, baby, it's alright. You're gonna be alright," she coos. I felt my heart starting to slow down. I was shaking. Max picks me up and puts me on the couch. She strokes my hair off of my forehead.

"Mama, what's happening to me?" my voice was thick, my vision becoming fuzzy.

"It's alright baby. It'll be okay. I promise. I won't let anything hurt you. But you can't fight this. Let it consume you. It won't hurt I promise. Just please, except this." I let the fuzziness (**I love that word!**) over take my vision. I felt my body hum. I could hear everything, smell everything, _feel_ everything. I felt Max's hand on my forehead, her other hand holding mine. I felt the leather on the couch, smelt the dirt covering me, Max and Nudge, I could hear Nudge breathing, her heartbeat, and I could smell her blood._ And it smelled good._ I opened my eyes. I looked down at my body, seeing my now pale skin, hard but smooth. I looked up at Max, opening my mouth to say something, but felt something sharp in my mouth. My free hand went to my mouth, and I ran my fingers over my teeth, landing on two sharp ones on both my top set of teeth and bottom. They were fangs. Like Max's. I slowly stood up and move to one of the windows. I had a new grace with me, and as I looked into the window, I saw crimson red eyes had replaced my blue ones. Max came up behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders, her red eyes, close to my own, but darker. Her eyes looked like deep red blood. Her fangs, bigger than mine, showed when she smiled at me. I smiled back, my own fangs showing. I then noticed something, and that was…..

I looked like an exact replica of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

MPOV

I looked at Angel's reflection. She was the exact replica of me now, just as the scientists predicted.

_What are you talking about?_Angel asked in my head. I sighed, and then turned back to Carlisle.

"She should go hunting. I don't want her to start on humans," I said to Carlisle. He nodded and said, "I'll come. Rosalie, Jasper, you come too. The rest of you stay with Arianne." Everyone nodded, and I kissed Nudge's forehead. I took Angel's hand, walking out through the sliding glass doors.

I knelt down in front of Angel when we were out in the back yard.

"Angel, do you know what we are?" I asked her.

"Vampires?" she guessed.

"That's right. Do you know what vampires eat?"

"Well, don't they drink blood?" Angel asked.

"Yes, but we're not gonna drink human blood. We're going to drink animal blood. Do you think you can do that?" I asked. She nodded.

"But you're gonna do it too, right?" she asked.

"Yep, it'll be new to both of us," I say.

"Follow me," Carlisle said.

"Lead on," I said.

He starts running, with me and Angel after him, with Jasper and Rosalie behind us.

We ran all the way to a clearing, where Carlisle said, "This is where we play baseball."

"Baseball?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, just balls, bats, and vampires," Jasper said.

"Ha-ha, bats, vampires. Tell me, do you play at night too?" I joked. Carlisle and Jasper chuckled, while Rosalie grinned.

"We play during thunderstorms," Rosalie said.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because we're really loud. When we play, it sounds like a thunderstorm," Jasper explained. I looked around, and smelt human. I looked at Angel, and she was facing the scent, her top fangs going over her bottom lip, curling her upper lip. She looked pretty scary. I quickly picked her up and said to Carlisle, "Do you smell that? I thought humans wouldn't come this high."

"They rarely do. But just in case, we stashed a couple of coats and back packs. Rosalie, go get them," Carlisle said.

"Angel, I need you to calm down. Those are humans, we don't hunt humans remember? Don't attack them," I said while I changed her eye color to Carlisle's. I then changed mine, blinking a couple of times.

"Angel, pull your fangs in, right now," I said, pulling in my own. Rosalie was back now, and she handed all of us coats and a back pack. Angel still had her fangs out.

"Angel, pull them in, now. We are not attacking the humans," I said forcefully. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder, and she relaxed pulling her fangs in. I put her down, holding her hand so I could restrain her if she wanted to attack, while Jasper held the other, don't know why but it seemed to help her so I wasn't complaining. We started walking, Carlisle pulling out a map; even though I'm pretty sure he memorized the entire continental USA.

Rosalie scowled next to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"School kids, they go to the high school," she says.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"They love to gossip about us. The Cullens', they think we're freaks," she says.

"Angel and I are the most freakish out of all of you," I muttered, knowing that they would all hear that. Carlisle stopped walking and turned to face me.  
"Audrey, you know that isn't true," he says.

"Yeah, it kind of is," I said.  
"I mean, I couldn't have a normal life; that is completely out of the question. I will _never _be able to have a normal life," I said.

"You're just like Rosalie," he muttered before saying, "We both know that a normal life would bore you to tears. It's a stone cold fact," he said.

"So are we," I said. (**Ha-ha! Get it? Stone cold, and there stone cold?**) He rolled his eyes, turned around and kept on walking.

"What do you mean, that you two are the most freakish?" Rosalie asked.

"I think, that we should discuss that at the house, or Angel can just give you a brief explanation in your head," I said.

_Well, as Mama says, we're 'Avian Americans'. We have wings, 'cause we were experimented on when we were babies. The scientists gave us 2% bird DNA. So we have wings. Ari, too. Mama says that Carlisle was forced into the job, 'cause he knows, like, everything about medicine and stuff. They also used his venom, to change Mama. They told Carlisle that she died in one of the tests, so he left, and the used his venom to change her. At least, I think that's what happened. Right, mommy?_ Angel asked.

_That's right, sweetie. _I thought.

"Wow…Did not see that coming," Rosalie said.

"Ugh, great. Jessica," Rosalie says in disgust. She hooks her arm through mine, and whispers in my ear, "She thinks she owns everything, except us, and it pisses her off that she has no control over us."

"So basically, she's a self-centered know it-all of the High School?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, pretty much," Rosalie says. "Even I'm not as self-centered as her," Rosalie mutters.

"The other ones, are Angela, Mike and Erik. Angela is actually a nice girl, but the rest of them are just idiots," Jasper said. I nodded, then got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. And I was very famous for these, because my gut was never wrong. Then I got a thought, and groaned. It was a reflex. Rosalie and Jasper shot me strange looks, while Carlisle chuckled. He knew what I was thinking. He had known me since I was a baby, and he usually could tell what was going through my mind.

"Carlisle, I am _not_ going," I said.

"You might as well, Audrey," Carlisle said.

"But-," I started, only to be interrupted by Angel.

"Oh! Can we, can we, can we, can we, Mama? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! I wanna go! I bet Ari does too! And besides, we have to learn how to hunt, and that'll take a while, won't it? So why not? It'll be fun! And you can stay with Rose, and Jazz, and Emmet, and Edward! It'll be fun! Oh, please, please, please, please, please-," Angel kept droning on.

"Fine! Fine, fine, fine!" I yelled.

_Yeesh! When did you become a Nudge_? I thought. She gives me a sheepish smile, but doesn't answer.

"Carlisle? Could we not run into them? I want to see the look on everyone's faces when they see Audrey at school at the same time," Rosalie says. Carlisle rolls his eyes, but heads in another direction.

Once we were far enough away so that none of us, I let go of Angel's hand, changing our eyes back to red. Angel sniffs the air, then wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"_What on earth is that?"_ she hisses. We all sniff the air, and Rosalie, Jasper and I wrinkle our nose in disgust just like Angel, while Carlisle just sighs.

"Were wolves," Rosalie says.

"Were wolves?" I ask, my muscles tightening, memories of the Erasers running through my mind.

"Not Erasers, Audrey," Carlisle said.  
"We made a treaty with the wolves. We can't hunt or go on their land, or change anybody, and they keep our secret, well, secret."

I nod, picking up Angel. No need for her to freak out. We started walking again, when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I whipped around, followed by Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle. Rosalie stepped in front of me protectively, while Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist, his back to whatever was in the brush.  
Carlisle stepped in front of us, while Jasper whispered in my ear, "Change your eyes, now." I did as told, along with Angel's, but it was too late, the wolves had seen our eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'll try to update every other day, if I can. I'm not gonna do the whole, 'give me 5 reviews and I'll update' because that's just crap. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MR, I do not own **Twilight. **Got it? On with the story**!

_Previously:_

_We started walking again, when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I whipped around, followed by Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle. Rosalie stepped in front of me protectively, while Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist, his back to whatever was in the brush.  
Carlisle stepped in front of us, while Jasper whispered in my ear, "Change your eyes, now." I did as told, along with Angel's, but it was too late, the wolves had seen our eyes. _

MPOV

The wolves stepped out of the bushes, there were five. The biggest one, was a russet looking wolf, he was off to the left of who I'm guessing was the leader. The leader was a little smaller, with grey fur, speckled with black. The one on the right of the leader was the third biggest. His fur was brown plain, while the one behind him was a light gray, with white speckles. The one behind the russet one, had dark brown, with black and gray speckles.

"The leader says that you crossed the line, Carlisle," Angel said, in a small, tiny voice. I knew she was remembering all of the nightmares, and the real thing. So was I.

"I did not change them, Sam," Carlisle said.

"He says 'sure you didn't. Why did I see red eyes, and why do I only smell vampire?'" Angel says.

"They are vampires, but I didn't change them, nor did anyone in my family," Carlisle said.

"He says, 'If you didn't change them, who did? And what are they doing here?' I had to edit a little bit, I don't think I should say those words," Angel said, and I tightened my grip on her.

"Audrey is an old friend of mine, after she was changed she came looking for me, I'm teaching her how to hunt animals, instead of humans," Carlisle said.

Angel giggled and said, "He says, 'who's the little blonde puff ball?'"

"That's her daughter, Angel. She was changed, too," Carlisle said.

"He asks, 'do they know about the treaty?'" Angel said.

"I was just informing them of the treaty before you showed up," Carlisle said.

"He says, 'You better keep your vamps in line Carlisle, or we'll have to attack,'" Angel says.

"I am well aware of the consequences, Sam. But thank you for the reminder," Carlisle said.

"He says, 'You're welcome. Now stay off of our land, Cullen, or you'll regret it,'" Angel says.

"Of course Sam. Now get the kids home, they have school tomorrow," Carlisle said.

"He says, 'Way ahead of you, vamp,'" Angel says. Then they all run off in the direction they came in.

I put Angel down and Jasper lets go of me. Rosalie scowls and says, "Stupid wolves."

_Max, what's imprinting?_ Angel asked inside my head.

_It's sort of like love at first site for a werewolf, except much deeper, why? I thought._

'_Cause, you know the russet looking wolf? I think he imprinted on you._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own MR or **Twilight.

_Previously:_

_Max, what's imprinting?_ Angel asked inside my head.

_It's sort of like love at first site for a werewolf, I think, except much deeper, why? I thought._

'_Cause, you know the russet looking wolf? I think he imprinted on you._

MPOV

I froze, looking down at Angel. Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper stopped, staring at me, and Carlisle was by my side at in an instance.

"He did not," Carlisle hisses. Either he knew what I was thinking, like always, or Angel told him.

"I'm not positive, but that's just what it sounded like," Angel says.

"I don't want you on the reservation Audrey. Stay away from the Pack and people around them. If one of them imprinted on you, it'll become a blood bath. You have quite a few of guys after you, and you'll be going to school on Monday, the guys there will think you're hot, and go after you. Stay with Jasper, Emmet, Edward, or Rosalie. I'll give you the same schedule as Rose, just stay with one of us," Carlisle said.

"Right, no reservation, stay with Rose, Emmet, Edward or Jasper because they scare the crap out of other people. I can do that," I say.

"Maybe we should just go hunting another time. We have extra blood saved at home. You can drink that," Carlisle said. I nod. We started running back to the house, while I thought. There was one thought, nagging at my mind.

Who was the wolf?

FPOV (Fang)

We still hadn't found the girls. I was starting to get worried. The pack was helping, but they also have other duties. So we were stuck at Sam and Emily's house with Emily. Emily was great, but it would just get awkward. Usually, she was just in the kitchen, cooking for the pack, while Iggy, Gazzy and I were thinking of where they could be.

Right now, we were at the table eating. Paul, Jared, Embry, and Jacob walked in, followed by Quil and Sam. Paul and Jacob were arguing, as usual. Jared and Embry were betting on whether it would turn into a fight or not. While Quil just took a seat next to me and leaned over to whisper, "We're pretty sure Jacob imprinted."

Iggy and I raised our eyebrows at Jacob as he sat down.

"So, what does she look like?" Emily asked. The rest of the Pack sat down, followed by Emily.

"She had honey colored hair, red eyes-," he began.

"And she's a vampire," Paul finished for him.

"And most likely with that blonde dude, Jasper. You see the way he was holding her? Very protective," Jared said.

"No way! Isn't Jasper with the pixie girl Alice?" Quil asked.

"Don't know, but the way he held her and looked at her, I'm pretty sure that meant something," Jared said.

"A new vampire? They broke the treaty?" Emily asked.

"No, she was changed by another vampire. Or so Carlisle said. He also said that they were old friends, and she came to him for help," Sam said.

"Oh, and don't forget her daughter," Embry said.

"A daughter? How old did she look?" Emily asked.

"No older than 21," Paul said.

"How old was her daughter?" Emily asked.

"She said she was 6. She can read minds, like Edward. Her name was Bethany Angel," Sam said.

"Whoa, wait. Bethany Angel?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, you know her?" Sam asked.

"Fang, didn't her and Nudge come up with fake names…" his voice trailed off.

"Iggy's right. They came up with fake names to give to people. I'm pretty sure Angel was Angel, Nudge was Arianne, and Max was..." Gazzy trailed off.

"Dang it! I can't remember!" Gazzy said frustrated.

"Wait, didn't Carlisle say her name was like, Audrey or something?" Embry asked.

"That's it!" Gazzy said, snapping his fingers and jumping up and down in his chair.

"Do you think it could be them?" Sam asked.

"Those are the names they came up with, Angel can read minds, and Angel is most likely to say Max is her mom. It could be them. But… they aren't vampires. They wouldn't be able to hide it that long. And, besides, wouldn't they have, like killed us by now?" Iggy asked.

"There was a group of humans not too far away. They must have great restraint," Paul said.

"Or," Sam said. "Carlisle could've just changed them when he found them. He only changes people when they're about to die, I know that much. They could've gone through a lot in the storm. And their eyes were red, well, until they changed to normal colors, but I saw red. It's only red when their newborns. Or they still feed on humans, and they're haven't been any death in the area," Sam said.

"You think Carlisle changed them? And broke the treaty?" Quil asked. Sam nodded and said, "We'll have to take them down. All of them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That's my sisters and mom you're talking about. Max has the ability to change her appearance, and another's if she wants to. She can change her face into a vampire's, easy," Gazzy said.

"Gaz, we only smelled vampire," Embry said.

"She can mask her scent too. She usually blends it in with the people surrounding her, 'cause were usually being hunted," Iggy says.

"When we were leaving, I heard Carlisle say something like, 'I don't want you on the reservation Audrey. Stay away from the Pack and people around them. If one of them imprinted on you, it'll become a blood bath. You have quite a few of guys after you, and you'll be going to school on Monday, the guys there will think you're hot, and go after you. Stay with Jasper, Emmet, Edward, or Rosalie. I'll give you the same schedule as Rose, just stay with one of us'," Paul said.

"So now I'm forbidden to see my own imprint?" Jake asked, frustrated.

"You don't _own_ her Jake," Embry said.  
"And she's forbidden to see you, not you to see her."

"And besides, it's not like she knows who you are," Quil said.

"She's a vamp, Quil. She'll smell him from a mile away," Paul said, rolling his eyes.

"And, if it is Max, she'll be extremely paranoid. If she doesn't smell you, then she'll sense you. That girl has the senses of a hawk. There just as good as mine," Iggy said.

"And don't forget that she'll be with one of the Cullens' all the time," Gazzy said.

"Guys, not helping," Jacob said.

"She won't want to get caught up in a relationship with you Jake," I speak for the first time.

"Oh? And why's that?" he asks.

"There are things, in our past that she tries to forget. If she's with you, she will never be able to forget," I said.

"Great, so she'll hate me," he says.

"Yeah, pretty much," Iggy says.

"So what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Let her go. I heard what Carlisle, that quite a few guys are after her. She doesn't need a werewolf going for her too," Paul said.

Jacob groaned.

"Jake, man. Seriously, she's a_ vampire. Bloodsucker. A cold one. _One of _them! _Dammit!" Quil said.

"Yeah, Quil. And I just imprinted on her," Jacob says.

"Well, we'll figure it out, but right now, let's eat," Emily says.

I have no idea who this Carlisle guy is, but right now, I was happy he was there, protecting Max, and keeping her away from Jacob.

But one downside.

He was keeping her away from me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey hey! Now, I know I said I'm not gonna say the whole '5 reviews and I'll update' but I would like reviews, they make me feel good. DISCLAIMER: I do not own MR or **Twilight.

JPOV (Jessica)

Angela and I were in our school's newspaper room, trying to decide which picture we should use to go with today's headline, when Mike barged in, practically hyperventilating. We waited for him to get his breathe back and I was about to tell him off when Erik appeared behind him and said, "Isabella Swan is here." We ran, following Erik. In the parking lot, there was Isabella Swan, climbing out of an old truck.

"You're Isabella Swan, correct?" Erik asked.

"Oh, just Bella," she said. Bella had long brown hair, and brown eyes, and was pale.

"Well, Bella, I'm Erik. That's Mike, Angela, and Jessica. Welcome to Forks," Erik said.

"Oh, um, thanks," she said.

"Do you want us to take you to the Office?" Angela offered.

"Sure thanks," she said, giving a small smile.

We were turning around, to go the Office, when Erik said, "Oh, my God. Guys, look." We all turned to see the Cullens' pull up in Edward's shiny Volvo and Rosalie's red Convertible. Edward, Emmet, and Alice climbed out of the Volvo, and Rosalie, Jasper… and another girl got out of the Convertible. They all started to the Main Office, either completely oblivious to the stares or ignoring it. The other girl had honey colored hair, and the same gold eyes as the Cullens' and Hales, along with the pale skin. We followed them to the Office with Bella. Bella barely noticed them, looking around the school.

When we got to the office the Cullens' and new girl had just walked in. Rosalie and new girl walked up. "Audrey Cullen," Rosalie said. The office lady looked up, and then looked down again. She pulled out a couple of sheets out of one of the drawers.

"Here's your schedule, you have the same exact schedule as Miss Hale, just as you requested. You need to have this slip signed by all of your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day. Have a wonderful day, Miss Cullen," the office lady said, still looking down.

"Thank you," Audrey said. Yep, she was definitely a Cullen. Same skin, eyes, same melodic voice, same sharp beautiful face, same tall lean figure. They turned around and walked out, and I saw Erik and Mike staring after the newest Cullen. I scowled. Stupid Cullens, they think they're so perfect and amazing.

Bella stepped up to the desk and said, "Bella Swan."

"Oh, yes Bella. Here is your schedule, and a map of the school if you need it. You'll need to have this slip signed by all of your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day. Welcome to Forks, Bella. And have a nice day," the office lady gave Bella a warm smile, and then went back to typing things into her not so fancy  
computer.

(Time skip to lunch)

JPOV (Jessica)

Bella and I walked into the cafeteria, grabbing our lunch on the way to our usual table I sat down next to Erik, and Bella sat next to me.

"Where's Mike and Angela?" I asked.

"Who knows who cares?" Erik said. Then Angela came up and sat next to Bella.

"So, Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, you like it?" Mike asked and sat on the other side of Erik.

"It's fine. Wet," she says.

"Who're they?" she asks, nodding her head to the Cullens, who were just walking in.

"The Cullens. They like to keep to themselves," Angela said, with a small smile.

"You see the blonde girl? That's, Rosalie, she's with the big guy, Emmet. And, the blonde guy, he's Jasper, he used to be with the little dark haired girl, Alice, I don't know why she's really weird, but I think they broke up. And you see the copper haired guy, he's Edward. He's single but, like, don't waste your time, because apparently nobody here is good enough for him," I said.

"Who's she?" nodding her head to Audrey.

"The newest addition to the Cullens. Her name's Audrey, this is the first time we've seen her. You're not the only new person here. She and Rosalie are tight, like, BFF's or something, they never leave each other out of the other's site. It's weird," I said.

"SO, her name's Audrey?" Mike asked, eyes on her.

"Yeah…why you interested?" Angela asked teasingly.

"Maybe…" his voice trailed off. Angela snorts and says, "Mike Newton, in love with a Cullen. Priceless."

"There not eating," Bella said, watching the Cullens.

"Oh, yeah, they like never eat. I bet there on some special diet that Mrs. Cullen and Dr. Cullen put them on," I say.

I saw Audrey and Rosalie shaking, a hand covering their mouths. It took me a minute to see they were _laughing._ This is a new. They usually never show any emotion, and there they were, laughing. Audrey whispered something in Jasper's ear, and he chuckled. Edward rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, while Emmet let out a full blown laugh, getting odd looks from the other tables. Alice laughed, eyes twinkling. Okay, so I had never seen any of them act like this. Audrey was a living, talking, and walking miracle. I wonder how she does it…

MPOV (Max)

When we got back to the house, Alice and Nudge were mulling over a magazine. Esme and Emmet were nowhere to be found.

"Alice, go get the extra animal blood. It's in my office," Carlisle said.

Alice came back with a metal container of, what I'm guessing, blood, and two metal cups. I raise my eyebrows at Carlisle.

"It dulls the scent, and we wouldn't want a guest freaking out, now would we?" he asked, poring the blood into the two containers. He handed one to both me and Angel. She looks up at me, question in her eyes.

"Smell it," I said. She sniffs at the cup, and then slowly brings it to her lips, tipping it and her head back. She closes her eyes and drinks. She drains the cup in 9 seconds. She looked up at me, and I could already see her eyes getting darker. I drank my cup. It wasn't as good as human blood, but _that _wasn't an option.

When I finished it, I said, "It'll have to do."

I handed the cup back to Carlisle, and sat next to Nudge.

"So, Nudge, want to go to school?

Rosalie and I were chatting in the front seats of her convertible with Jasper in the back.

"We're here," Rosalie says, pulling into the school. I groan, and they both chuckle.

"Come on, Audrey. It won't be _that_ bad," Jasper said.

"Well, excuse me if the last time I was at a school, teacher's tried to kill me," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well this time you have us," Rosalie said.

"I know," I groaned. "That's my point."

She glared at me playfully as she parked next to Edward's Volvo.

They all got out of the car, me coming out last, dramatically. Believe it or not, Rosalie and I had practiced how we were going to do this. She had told me that Alice saw there was another new girl coming, and everyone would be looking at her, until I stepped out of the car. We all walked to the Office, and who I think was Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Erik along with new girl, followed us. Mike and Erik were staring at me, while Jessica was scowling and Angela was talking to new girl, who hadn't even acknowledged our presence.

We walked into the main Office, and Rosalie and I walked up. She said, "Audrey Cullen." We had decided that I would have the last name Cullen instead of Ride or Hale.

The office lady looked up, and then looked down again.

"Here's your schedule, you have the same exact schedule as Miss Hale, just as you requested. You need to have this slip signed by all of your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day. Have a wonderful day, Miss Cullen," the office lady said, still looking down.

Notice how she referred us to our last name's instead of our first, like most teachers would unless there yelling at you? And she said miss?

Yeah, Jasper had explained on the way here that the teachers were intimidated by us. Fun.

"Thank you," I say, taking my schedule and the slip of paper. I made sure not to make contact with her fingers. Carlisle had warned me that it could shock someone, how cold we are.

Emmet, being the idiot he is joked that I wouldn't want to make a bad first impression. Cue slap up the head. And I wasn't human, and since he forgot that, he didn't think to duck, and therefore, actually hurt him. At least it shut him up. We walked out of the office, but not before I caught the other new girl staring after us…

(Skip to lunch) MPOV (Max)

Emmet walked into the lunch room, followed by Rosalie, and Alice. Edward walked in, followed by me and Jasper.

"Who're they?" the new girl, Isabella, I think asked, nodding her head at us. I could hear them from across the room as I sat in between Rosalie and Jasper. We were all silent, listening to the answer.

"The Cullens. They like to keep to themselves," Angela said.

"You see the blonde girl? That's, Rosalie, she's with the big guy, Emmet. And, the blonde guy, he's Jasper, he used to be with the little dark haired girl, Alice, I don't know why she's really weird, but I think they broke up. And you see the copper haired guy, he's Edward. He's single but, like, don't waste your time, because apparently nobody here is good enough for him," Jessica said, stabbing a fork into her salad. I had to giggle at the last part.

"Who's she?" Isabella asked nodding her head at me.

"The newest addition to the Cullens. Her name's Audrey, this is the first time we've seen her. You're not the only new person here. She and Rosalie are tight, like, BFF's or something, they never leave each other out of the other's site. It's weird," Jessica said.

"SO, her name's Audrey?" Mike asked, eyes on me.

"Yeah…why you interested?" Angela asked teasingly.

"Maybe…" his voice trailed off. Angela snorts and says, "Mike Newton, in love with a Cullen. Priceless."

I saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmet's eyes harden, and their fists clench, so I kicked each of them lightly under the table.

"There not eating," Isabella said, watching us.

"Oh, yeah, they like never eat. I bet there on some special diet that Mrs. Cullen and Dr. Cullen put them on," Jessica says. Rosalie and I start giggling like mad. I whisper to Jasper, "Definitely on a diet. Vegetarians, right?" He chuckles quietly, Edward grins, and Emmet lets out a laugh. Think you know the meaning 'laugh out loud'? Trust me; you don't until you've met Emmet. Alice lets out a small laugh. Edward chuckled again and said, "Jessica Stanley thinks you're, and quote, 'Audrey is a living, talking, and walking miracle. I don't think I've ever seen the Cullens' show this much emotion.'" This set me into another round of giggles. Rosalie huffed.

"Come on Rose, you know it isn't true," I say. She rolls her eyes, nodding.

"So, you guys don't usually display _any_ emotion? Like, _ever?_" I asked. Alice rolled her eyes and said, "No, but we don't usually burst out laughing."

"Well, Rose and I weren't laughing. We were _giggling,_" I said, keeping a straight face. This time, Edward laughs and says, "Jessica just thought, 'maybe they're sick or something, but c'mon, a sick Cullen, impossible. Especially with their dad being a doctor.'" We all laughed again.

"Hey, I need a phone, to make sure that nobody tried to hit on Nudge," I said. Jasper handed me his phone, and I dialed the number I had given to her in case of an emergency, not that she couldn't handle it; I just want her to tell me. And the fact that she begged me with bambi eyes.

"Hello?" Nudge answered on the second ring.

"Hey. Nudge it's me, how's school going?" I asked her.

"Oh! Hey Audrey! School's fine, I made a couple of friends, and the lunch food is _great._ I really like my teachers, all except one, Mr. Ciano. He's mean. He has side burns, a bald head, a pot belly, a nose too big for his head, a temper as bad as yours, and a pathetic glare," she said.

"I hate him already. Does his face get red, like the head hunter's in Virginia, when you tell him off?" I ask.

"OMG! It was soooo funny! He was like 'name?' and I said, 'Arianne Cullen', and he was like 'oh, no, not one in the middle school too' and I was like 'excuse me', and like, I wasn't supposed to hear, but I did, and he said 'a perfect Cullen in the middle school, too, just my luck' and so the whole class I used your attitude, it was soooo funny. I'm pretty sure he was gonna have a heart attack, his face was purple. Right now I'm in lunch," she said.

"That's my girl," I said. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"When an adult is mean to my kid, I expect them to snap. It is how I raised them, got a problem with that?" I asked, glaring at them. They all shake their head and I huff.

"So, you like everything there? Everyone's nice; no guy's hit on you…" I said.

"Audrey! Yeah, I like it here, everyone is pretty nice, and so far, I've only gotten stares, probably because everyone heard I'm a Cullen," she said, and I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Good. Have you heard from Angel?" I asked.

"Yeah, she says she really likes her teacher, and she made a couple of friends. I gotta go, the bells about to ring. You're picking me up right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. And _try_ not to get into trouble," I say.

"Right back at'cha, bye Audrey!" she says and hangs up. I hand the phone back to Jasper.

"You raised them?" Alice asked.

"Oh, righttttt. I kind of forgot to tell you my life story. But more on that later! When can I get out of here?" I asked.

"Oh, Jasper, Emmet, and I were gonna ditch, our biology class has blood testing today. You should probably come too," Rosalie says. I nod.

"'Kay, let's go," she says.

"See you guys later," I say to Alice and Edward as we walk away.

When we get to the parking lot I hop into the back of Rosalie's convertible with Jasper.

"Carlisle wrote an e-mail to the principal, saying we would be leaving, so don't worry about," Jasper says.

"We have to pick Angel up on the way back," Rosalie says.

"'Kay," I said.

Then we left school to go pick up Angel.


	7. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! I would like to the thank everyone who reviewed, that helped me out a lot! But, sadly, I have writers block. So I'm putting this story on hold. AND NOBODY HAS PERMISSION TO KILL ME! However, I am doing another crossover, Maximum Ride and Harry Potter. It's called the 'Voldermort's Prized Possession, the Grimm Sisters'. Be sure to check it out! And if anyone has any ideas for this story, please share! Thanks! –**

**MFINGA 25**


	8. Another Author's Note!

**So, I have no idea who gave me this review, but I love you! And they are great ideas. So this guest said:**

**Have Nudge get asked out, and the Cullen boys get all brotherly protective**

**Same as Numero Uno, but with Max**

**And y'all will vote on this one,**

**Bella with Edward? Or Edward and Max? OR, Jasper and Max**

**(Personally I like Jaz and Max the best, but that's just me!)**

**I might make other pairings, but if anyone has ideas on the pairings, fell free to share! Love anyone and everyone who reads my fanfic!-**

**MFINGA 25**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I have decided to get back with the program. And I would like to thank 'The Guest' for the brilliant ideas you gave me! And the voting is still up to decide who Max is with, and if Bella is with Edward. Here are your options:**

**Bella/Edward Max/Edward Max/Jasper Max/Jacob Bella/Jacob**

MPOV

When we arrived at Angel's school, Jasper and I hopped out, while Rosalie and Emmet stayed in the car. We walked in, and up to the front desk.

"Angelika Cullen for check out, please," Jasper said. The front desk lady looked up, and I noticed how young she looked, like, really young. Maybe three years older than us? I also noticed, she had _red_ hair;_ Someone shoot me now. _She looked Jasper up and down, before saying, "Of course, I'll send someone down right away. And you are?"

"Her father," he says, putting an arm around my waist, and quickly, before she could see, aged both of us a little bit, so we at least looked like we weren't in high school. To say the least she looked shocked. I wrapped an arm around Jasper's waist, which made her look at me. She scowled, and said into the intercom, "Angelika Cullen, please come to the front office, Angelika Cullen please come to the front office, you will not be returning." Seconds ticked by, before Angel's head popped around the corner. She had a huge smile on her face, and started skipping down to us. Jasper picked her up with one arm, nodded to the front desk lady, took my hand, and we left.

"That was funny, I could hear Miss Manning's thoughts all the way from my classroom, which got me thinking, 'only Audrey can make someone angry like that, and when I checked the school again, I heard both of yours!" Angel said happily as we all climbed into the back of the convertible. I changed Jasper and I back to our normal looking selves once we started driving down the road, to Nudge's school.

"She was new, never set a foot in Forks, 'til now," Jasper said.

"So that's why she didn't know our names," I said nodding.

"High school is over, so we're gonna meet Edward and Alice at the middle school," Rosalie said.

(Time skip) at the Middle School

MPOV

Rosalie pulled in to a parking space right next to Edward's car. I saw Edward and Alice staring off to the school. Jumping out of the convertible, I followed their eyes to Nudge, who was leaning against the school wall, holding her books to her chest, and smiling up at a boy, who had his head down to her level, and one hand braced on the wall next to her head, the other one in his pocket. I stared open mouthed as they flirted with each other, before I started walking towards them. Jasper, Edward, and Emmet followed me, but Edward and Jasper put a hand on either of my shoulders, in case they had to restrain me. They were catching on fast. I walked up behind the guy, which got Nudge's attention, her eyes darting to me over his shoulder. She gave me a nervous smile, while I stood there, hip jutted out, arms crossed over my chest. The boy turned around, and I came face-to-face with Mike Newton. He blinked a couple of times before taking a couple of steps back, closer to Nudge. He nervously put a hand on her hip, while she stood terrified. I could practically hear her begging me, _don't kill me, don't embarrass me, if you embarrass me, kill me! Please, Max! I'll do extra chores or something! _Then I noticed I could hear her; Angel was kindly translating a quarter of what was going on Nudge's mind. I internally sighed and said, "5 minutes, no longer, or else." I turned around, towing Edward, Jasper, and Emmet with me. I sat next to Rosalie on the hood of her car, while Angel sat next to me. Jasper and Edward lent on my side of the car, while Emmet and Alice were on Rose's side. I saw Newton gulp. I knew we looked intimidating. Me and Rose sitting on the car, in a threatening way, Angel sat between me and Jasper, who lent on the car, his arms crossed over his chest, blonde hair falling around, framing his face, making his features look darker, Edward next to Jasper, in the same position, glaring towards Mike and Nudge. Alice sat next to Rose, playing with the bangles running up her arms that had angles all over, looking sharp, keeping her eyes on Nudge and Mike, tossing a bangle in the air, and catching it without looking at it, while Emmet was standing off to the side his arms crossed over his chest, head lowered, watching Nudge and Mike. Wow, we were a sight to see. Mike and Nudge talked for five minutes. I pushed off the car, walking up to Nudge. I leaned against the wall, next to Nudge and said, "Five minutes are up. Sayonara, Newton." Then grabbed Nudge by the elbow, waving frantically to Mike standing dumbstruck. I tossed her in the back of the convertible.  
"What in the name of the Lord were you doing talking to him?" I demanded once Rosalie started driving.

"Well, I was waiting for you to come get me, when he came up asking me if he had seen me before, I mean, it was possible 'cause we go everywhere, but anyway I was like 'no, I don't think so' and we started talking and he asked for my number, then asked if he could take me out some time. Oh, thank you for not killing him Max!" she said excitedly.

"I would have if I knew he was taking you out," I muttered, and I know everyone heard. Emmet Angel, Alice and Edward had gone in Edward's car so it was me, Rose, Jasper and Nudge. Rose and Jasper looked at me apologetically.

"Anyway! He's picking me up at 7:00! How awesome is that?" she asked excitedly. Rosalie pulled into the drive way and I dragged Nudge out of the car. I walked her up the stair well then to her room, where I tossed her on the bed. She bowed her head as I put my hands on my hips.

"Nudge Monique Ride, you know how I feel about you going out with guys. You're only 11! He's a junior! I forbid you to go on that date! He's perverted Nudge; Edward told me what he was thinking. And it's not very hard to tell what he's thinking! He went from two girls in my grade to me in 10 minutes!" She started crying and instantly felt bad. Jasper, Edward and Emmet walked in. She looked up and shouted, "That isn't fair! You don't control my life! I don't have guys throwing themselves at me left and right like you do! My love life isn't as easy as yours! You're not my mom!" after she said that last part, she immediately slapped her hands over her mouth. She knew how much that hurt me. I grimaced then stepped up and said in a cold tone, "Excuse me? You of all people know life isn't fair Nudge, and my love life is not even close to as easy as yours. The only boy I've ever loved was a traitor, so I did something about it, but let me tell you, it hurt pretty damn bad to figure out a boy I trusted with my life was working for the very people who are trying to kill us."

She stared at me a minute before saying, "Getting separated….you planned that?"

"Yes, Nudge. I knew it would be raining badly here at the time, and what better way to get them to believe that is to "accidently" get separated?"

"But, Mike isn't like that!" she protested.

"Nudge, what do you think he'll do when he sees your wings? We'll have to leave, and you won't be able to see him again. One way or another, he'll hurt you," I said.

"Guys! Tell her she's being crazy! Well, more crazy than usual!" she shouted.

Jasper sighed and said, "I'm with Audrey, Nudge. He's a junior, and I can feel what he feels, and all he thinks is you're cute, and you've got a nice body. That's it."

"Emmet? Edward?" she asked looking at each of us.

Emmet shakes his head and says, "He's not good enough for you. Try to find someone close to your age."

"There right, Nudge. I can hear his thoughts, and he just wants to brag about him dating a Cullen," Edward said. She screams in frustration and gets up pointing to the door and hissing, "Out, now." I stare at her, before stalking out and down the stairs. I walk out the sliding glass doors and storm into the woods, beyond pissed. I snap my wings out and get a running start, flinging myself into the air. I flew to the clearing where Jasper said they had found us. I collapsed onto the ground, suddenly exhausted, and started crying. Crying for Nudge, who just wanted to be loved by a boy. For Angel, for taking away her brother, for myself, for how stupid I was to fall for Fang. For Angel's immortality, freezing her in a body, never growing a day older, making her a monster. I heard rustling in the woods surrounding me. My head shot up and I looked around. I could faintly see an outline of a man, very tall, behind the trees. I narrowed my eyes and said, "I can see you." A boy stepped into the clearing. About 15, tall, tan, buzz cut, onyx eyes that reminded me of- dammit! I've got to stop doing that. It was obvious he was a wolf.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, everything," I said lightly.

"My name's Jacob Black," he said, stepping further into the clearing. I saw he was shirtless and was sporting a six-pack.

I looked him over before guessing, "You're the one who imprinted on me, aren't you?" his gaze suddenly became serious and he asked, "How did you know?" I shrug and said, "My daughter." Then I realized my mistake. I'd called Angel my daughter. _Oh well,_ I thought. His gaze turned cold and he said, "So, you and the Southern, huh?"

I blinked. Jasper? Then I remember the way he held me and Angel. I just shrug. He growls and clenches his fists. I look at him, surprised. Suddenly he was in front of me, kissing me. I just sit there for a minute before reacting. I tried to push him away, but he had me locked. I heard barely there footsteps and knew my family was close. I heard barely inaudible gasps, recognizing Rosalie's, Jasper's, Carlisle's, Emmet's, and Edward's. I kept trying to push him back but his grip only tightened. I felt an arm snake around my waist and a whoosh of air, then I was standing with the rest of my family, Jasper holding me, his eyes menacing. Jacob stood slowly and looked unashamed he had just been caught kissing me. Jasper pushed me behind him and took a step toward Jacob.

"If you _ever_ touch her again, I swear I'll-," Jasper started.

"Jasper, that's enough. Let's just go home," Carlisle said. All his children protested, but he held up a hand, stopping them.

"If he ever comes with in a distance of where you can see him, and he can see her, I'll talk to his pack leader. But for now, let's just go home," he said. Jasper took my hand and we both ran back into the woods, followed by the rest of the family.

When we reached the house I stormed up to my room, to finish wallowing in my sorrow. I lied on my bed and played with a loose string in the comforter. I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and pushed my face into a pillow. I heard someone enter, and sit on the bed, feather light.

"Audrey?" Nudge's voice filtered to my ear.

I didn't reply, nor did I turn around. She scooted closer to me and laid her head on my back. "I'm sorry," she whispered quietly. I didn't move. She sighed and hugged me.

"I had no idea, that, I mean, w-would he do that?" she asked uncertainly. I nodded. I knew who she was talking about. I felt her tears leak the back of my shirt and I finally turned around and rapped my arms around her. She cried and I held her close to me. I smoothed her hair with my hand, rocking her back and forth, trying to give her comfort while I was in need of it too. I internally sighed. It wasn't fair for me to keep her away from a guy she liked. I hadn't allowed her to date at Anne's either. And, I hoped, we would be staying here for a long time. I rubbed her back and whispered, "Well, if you're going on that date you need to look good." She pulled back for a minute, looking at me waiting for me to say 'just kidding!' she squealed, jumping up and down on the bed. "You mean it?" she asked, a beautiful smile gracing her face. She hugged me and kept repeating 'thank you thank you thank you!'

"Will you help me?" she asked hopefully. A small smile lifted my lips and I nodded…

**So? How was it? Like it? Love it? R&R!-**

**MFINGA 25**


	10. Chapter 10 dedicated to the Guest

To the Guest

My sincerest apologies to the people who have to read this. If you are not the Guest, then you can ignore this.

GUEST! I AM TRYING! Your ideas are bloody brilliant but I have been banned from the computer! (Miracle I can use it now, even if I only have 15 minutes)

So you will have to wait! I'll see what I can do, but I am writing ahead, now that I can no longer use the computer. So when I get back to writing, expect, like, at least six chapters. If anyone has read my other story, (Harry Potter Maximum Ride X-over) this goes for that too! Thanks!

XxXxXxXxXxX OoOoOoOoOoO- 3 !-

MFINGA 25


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**Kay, DISCAIMER: I do not own ****Maximum Ride****or ****Twilight. **

MPOV

Nudge squealed and bound out of my room and to hers. I chuckled and walked out of my room and poked my head down the stairs and said, "Alice, help me!" I then went to Nudge's room. She was searching through her closet, and I put a hand on top of hers. She looked at me and could sense there was something I wanted to say. She sat down on her bed and looked at me patiently. I sighed and stared at her before saying, "I only have a few rules for you. One, he hurts you in any way, shape, or form, kick his ass, then leave the rest to us. Two, if we have to suddenly up and leave no complaints or whining. Three, if you go anywhere past first base, you're grounded for as long as I am still in the universe-which we both is a very long time-and he'll lose every limb on his body. Got it?"

She nodded vigorously and smiled at me. Alice appeared next to me, laughing.  
"Nice rules," she said. I rolled my eyes and said, "You're going to help me get Nudge ready for her date." She smiled and went to her closet.

"We wanna help, too!" Angel said from the doorway with Rosalie behind her. I smiled and said, "The more the merrier!" Angel put Nudge in a chair in front of her dresser, and put a cloth over the mirror. Rosalie pulled out make up and matched them with her skin tone while Alice started straight ironing Nudge's hair. Angel and I went to her closet, looking through clothes, until Alice asked for Angel to help with her hair. I looked through Nudge's clothes, scowling at all the girly stuff. A light purple dress caught my eye. I pulled it out and smiled to myself. It was a spaghetti strap dress that ended mid-thigh, not too slutty. The skirt was jean, and the top part was a light purple, slightly ruffled at the top. A brown belt was strapped around the waist just above the skirt. I pulled out a hoodie and long sleeved jean jacket, along with dark skinny jeans to keep her warm. I turned back to the girls and showed Rosalie the outfit, so she knew what colors to go with it. She smiled and nodded. I set the outfit on her bed and looked in her closet for shoes. I pulled out black combat boots with buckles. I turned back to the girls and helped Alice and Angel with her hair. I pulled back her bangs and clipped them back with a fake purple flower. Rosalie had finished her make-up and looked at Nudge's face, with mascara, eyeliner, a light red blush, with pomegranate flavored red lip-gloss. I heard the doorbell ring below and Nudge started to panic. I couldn't blame her; her date was down there stuck with Emmet, Edward, and Jasper. I mean, Carlisle and Esme were down there, but….

"What do I do?" she asked. I shot her a look and dragged her out of the chair, helping her put on the dress. She slipped the jeans on, and then put on the hoodie and jean jacket. She pulled on the boots and we all pulled the cloth off of the mirror.

I heard Carlisle open the door sown stairs and invite Newton in. She looked at us worried. "What if he doesn't like my outfit? Or my hair? What will I do?" I put my hands on her shoulder's and looked in her eyes. "Nudge, you look beautiful. You're hair looks fine, and the outfit is pretty nice if I do say so myself. And remember my rules," I said reassuringly. She nodded and took a deep breathe. Angel walked down stairs, followed by Alice, me and Rose, with our arms linked. You could practically see the tension and awkwardness between the family and Newton. I glared at Newton and stepped up, flanked by Rosalie and Emmet. "Look Newton, I'm not too happy with this, but I'll have to deal with it for my sister. If you hurt her in anyway, you'll wake up without you're limbs. If this is a hoax and you're using her, you'll have to answer to me and my siblings. Understand?" I demanded.

He gulped and nodded. I grabbed his tie and brought him down to my level, bringing his face closer to mine and glared daggers at him. "Excuse me?" I asked icily.

He gulped again and said hoarsely, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good!" I said cheerily. I let go of him and fixed his tie, them brushed non-existing lint off his shoulders. Nudge slowly walked down the stairs, smiling shyly. I smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulder. She gave me a soft smile. _Thanks so much, Max, I love you. I'll call you if I need anything, _Angel translated. _Love you too sweetie, _I thought back.

"Well, have fun! And be careful!" I said gleefully. I hugged Nudge to me, holding her there for a minute, then pulled back and gave her a watery smile. She smiled at me thankfully. I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Not too much fun, though." She smiled at me again and hugged me tightly, before kissing my cheek and hugging Angel (who was close to tears like me.)

"Take care of her, Newton," I said. He nodded and offered Nudge his arm. She smiled at him and looped her arms through his. I winked at her and she grinned. Edward shut the door, scowling and listening intently. I immediately dropped the cheery act and turned towards Edward.

"What's he thinking?" I demanded.

He gave a disgusted look in the direction of the door and said, "Not so gentlemanly thoughts." He glanced at Angel and I got it.

"Angel, sweetie, why don't you go draw me a picture?" I asked, glancing at Angel. She looked between us, nose scrunched before she shrugged and skipped up stairs. I looked back at Edward. "Well, he simply _loved_ her dress," he said. I gave a disgusted look.

"Mum?" Angel asked, coming back downstairs. "I made a pretty picture for you!" she smiled jovially, handing me a picture. Did you know, that even though I'm a vampire, I can still cry? So of course, I felt tears build behind my eyes as I looked at the picture of me, Angel and Gazzy, both of them smiling lovingly up at me, me looking down at them with as much love as I could muster. I smiled at the picture, and looked down at Angel, who was looking at the picture sadly.

"It's beautiful, why don't you go hang it up on the wall?" I asked. She nodded and headed back up stairs. I sighed and sat on the couch. I couldn't handle this.

"Audrey? Are you okay?" Rosalie asked, her and Alice sitting next to me. I barked a laugh that startled them and Carlisle and Esme, who just walked in. Angle floated downstairs, looking at me questioningly. I leaned my head back on the couch.

"That's not my name," I said.

Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Emmet, Jasper, and Esme looked at me shocked, while Carlisle sighed and Angel bit her lip and sat on my lap, snuggling into me, hiding her face into my blouse. I kissed her head and she slowly stood up, me following. We stood in front of them, and slowly rolled my shoulders, my wings unfurling.

"My name's Maximum Ride."

**I was able to put this chappie up, but I might not get the chance to update again for a while. I've asked someone to fill in for me, and they might be able to update for me, keep your fingers crossed! R&R!-**

**MFINGA 25**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I. OWN. NOTHING! Mm'kay? Story time!**

NPOV (Nudge)

Mike led me outside and to the car. He held open the door for me and I smiled. He got in beside me and we left the Cullens' house.

"So where we're going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he smiled. I pouted but dropped the subject. I wasn't like Max, I loved surprises. We drove out of Forks and to Port Angeles. He pulled up at the movie theater. I smiled.

"What movie are we seeing?" I asked excitedly. He laughed.

"We're not seeing a movie," he stated. I raised my eyebrow at him (Max taught me so well) and gave him and expectant look. He just smiled and got out. I followed. He took my hand and led me past the movie theater and down an alley. He looked both ways as if we were being watched. I copied his movements, confused.

"Come on," he urged, tucking on my hand. I stumbled a bit, and heard bellowing laughter. I looked behind us, and saw bulking men coming towards us….

MPOV

They stared at my wings that had gone white and were just barely shorter than 16 feet. They now had golden sparkles in them, and some of my feathers closer to my back were gold, while the tips were a light gray and in-between was white. The back of wings was dotted with black, gold, and red feathers. They were beautiful, even I could admit that. They studied my wings, and were startled when I said in a cold voice, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I retracted my wings back into my back and watched them with wary eyes.

"You know we won't do anything to you Max," Carlisle said in a low voice. I sneered and bristled.

"That's what he said," I snarled. He sighed and shook his head.

"Max, I don't know _what _Fang said, or what he did. But we won't hurt you like that," he promised. I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"Oh, that's what you think? Well then let me tell you what he did. He promised me he would always be there, he promised he would protect our family; he wouldn't let anyone touch us! He lied, he lied right to my face Carlisle; he looked me in the eye and told me nothing would ever happen to us. But he was wrong! They came, they took Angel, and they changed her. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it because I listened to him! I believed I was safe, for once in my life, I thought I was safe. I couldn't trust him after that, and then I found out the truth at Anne's. He was one of them, he betrayed us, he betrayed _me _Carlisle, that's what he did," I barked.

"I know how close you two were, but we-," he started.

"Bull! As much as I would love to trust you Carlisle, I can't! Whenever I think of you, I see you, in a _white coat. You were one of them!"_ I protested. He closed his eyes, and looked like he was about to blow up. What can I say? It's a gift I have.

"Maximum Adrenaline Ride, I _raised you!_ I made sure you stayed alive! I patched you up, I fed you!" he growled.

"Yes, but you're also the reason I needed that! You supervised the tests, you made sure I got my usual battles; you made sure I was disciplined! And we both know _that _was quite often!" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He bristled. "You think I enjoyed that? Watching you writhe on the floor at their feet? If you had just listened that would have neve-," he began again.

"If I _had _listened, I would have died! We both know that!" I clenched my fists. He opened his mouth but was cut off by my scream and Angel's cries. Rosalie caught my head as I fell with her vampire speed.

"Max?"

"What the hell?"

"Aud-Max?"

"Maxie-poo?"

"He-her ch-ch-chip," Angel cried. I grabbed Rosalie's wrist in a death grip and said in a shaky voice, "Take Angel out of here." She nodded and grabbed Angel who tried to claw out of her reach. She handed her to Jasper who tried desperately to calm her down.

"NO! I don't want you! I want Max! Mommy!" her desperate pleas as Jasper carried her out reached my ears as tears poured down face. Rosalie looked around panicked.

"What can we do?" she asked frantically. I felt a small hand wrap around mine and Jasper yelling, "Angel! Let's go!" I could hazily see Angel shake her little blonde head.

"I can try to reason with the Voice. Don't-just don't, give me a minute," she said. I felt her enter my head, wincing every now and then. I let out an ear-piercing scream. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme let out dry-sobs.

"Max! I need you to calm down! I can't knock you out, so this'll hurt, but please, calm down!" Angel cried with them. Jasper and Rosalie took my other hand as I felt Edward enter my mind also. Jasper managed to get me to stop screaming, reducing me to dry-sobs every once and a while.

"Max…." I heard Angel say in a shaky voice. I heard soft feet padding on the ground, and familiar beats of wings that I knew so well…..

**Haha, I'm an evil person. What happened on Nudge's date? Mike isn't following the rules….. who do you think Max heard? R&R!-**

**MFINGA 25**


	13. Chapter 13

**So Guest, I know I promised 6 chaps, and I will try my hardest to get them up, but the computer has been acting up lately. But I haven't forgotten!**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

NPOV (Nudge)

I ran. I ran as far and fast I could. I ran to Max, who I know would protect me. With her life, existence thingy or whatever. She would make me feel safe and welcome me with open arms, even though she was right. I knew she would. Because that was who she was. I unfurled my wings from my torn outfit and took off into the air. I flapped my wings harder than ever, as if I was fleeing from Erasers. I saw a brownish-white flurry heading for me. I sped up and went faster. The thing bumped right into me, tackling me to the ground. I immediately went into fight mode and twisted to the thing, but stopped when I saw it was a _someone. _

APOV (Angel)

I looked up as Nudge barged into the house…Gazzy following her.

"Gazzy!" I shrieked.

"Angel! Gosh! What happened to you?" he asked, taking in my new vampire person. I just hugged him, crying. He hugged me back and kissed my head, patting it.

"Whatever, I don't care. You're still my little sister," he said, dismissing it. My no-longer beating heart soared at that. I opened my mouth but was cut off my Nudge.

"Omigosh Max! What's going on! Angel, Gazzy!" she screamed, and we could hear the tears in her voice. We rushed upstairs and Gazzy stopped dead a few feet away from her. I glanced at him and let go of his hand and rushed to her.

"Nudge, help me flip her over. Gazzy! Get your feather-covered behind over right now!" I yelled. He rushed over and helped us flip her over. I put pressure in-between her wings and her shoulder blades. She woke up and struggled not to scream as we flipped her back over. When she saw Gazzy she smiled a weak smile and put a shaky hand on his cheek. He gave her a watery smile, but you could see the scared look in his eyes. And mine. And Nudge's. She had never reacted this way. She looked, well…_dead. _I mean, we kinda were but it gave us a certain beauty that was nowhere near close to a human's.

"Rosalie?" she asked, her voice coated with exhaustion. Rosalie crawled over, venomous tears in her eyes and took Max's hand.

"Rosalie, take care of my kids. Promise me," she paused, waiting for her to promise. Rosalie nodded her head.

"And you'll find something in your cottage when my eyes close. They now belong to you. They are yours. But do not push aside mine. Esme, the waterfall. You know what I'm talking about. Promise me," she told both of them eagerly. They both nodded, Esme now at her side.

"Max, stay with me, please," Nudge begged, tears streaming down her face. I started crying, reading her mind. Gazzy buried his face in her stomach.

"Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, I will come back soon. I love you, I will always love you. Do as you're told, treat the Cullens nicely and with respect. I love you, so, so much. I'll always be here, always," she promised, squeezing my hand. Nudge wrapped her arms around Max's waist and she kissed all of our foreheads.

"Gazzy, my little trooper, no bombs, please. Nudge, no dates, and be good at school. Angel, my baby girl, be good. Promise," she said.

"Promise," we all said.

She sighed. "Good. Remember, I love you and I will be back soon," she said, and then her eyes rolled back in her head and her head lolled to the side. And she looked truly, truly dead.

**Short, I know. Live with it, it's eventful. Why was Gazzy away from the Rez? What did Max leave for Rosalie and Esme? Whoever can guess first in a review gets a shoutout! But to all those people not reviewing, review! I know I said I'm not gonna update if I get no reviews, but they do keep me motivated! So click that little button down there and freaking update! Oh, and Guesty, thank you for sticking with me through this story, like a **_**loyal **_**reader! Review!-**

**MFINGA25 **


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twi or MR! **

APOV (Angel)

I was a zombie. I was almost completely sure of that as Jasper slowly gathered Max in his arms and take her upstairs, ignoring her blood. I followed, everyone else coming close behind. Gazzy took my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back and took Nudge's hand. She looked down at me and offered me a weak smile. I leant my head against her chest and she wrapped an arm around me. Gazzy let go of my hand and went to the other side of Nudge. She wrapped her arms around him too and I squeezed my eyes shut, not being able to look at the girl who had saved our lives too many times to count. The girl who clothed us, fed us, loved us, always making us feel welcome. She would chase away our nightmares, always showed us that we were loved. _Loved. _By her. She would show us in some way, that she loved us. _She loved us. _We didn't deserve to be loved. We had never shown her our love, our appreciation. If anything, we made it seem like we hated her. We would constantly make things harder for her, and yet she never gave up on us, _never gave us up. _My shoulders shook as I cried into Nudge's chest. _No, _I decided. _She's not a girl. She's a woman. _  
I looked up at Nudge and saw her silently crying too. So was Gazzy.  
Jasper put her down on the table. Rosalie, Nudge, Esme, Alice and I pushed all the guys out of the room. Alice filled a basin full of water and grabbed sponges from under the sink. Rosalie and Nudge slowly peeled her clothes off, we all took sponges and dunked them into the water, and slowly cleaned off the blood. Rosalie left and came back with a Spring White Strapless Tube Top. (**Google it, it's a gorgeous dress! I have one :P) **We helped her pull it on and put the dress on, along with white flats. Esme and I washed her hair and brushed it out. Alice braided it off to one shoulder as Rosalie weaved white and gold ribbons into her hair and Nudge and I slowly added lilac flowers into it. Esme put on pink bush on the apple of her cheeks and peach blush on her forehead and under her eyes. She also put on dark brown eyeliner and dusty brown eye shadow over the eyelid with light pink eye shadow above her eyelid and all the way to the brow line and peach colored lipstick. We slowly broke apart as we were finished. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and crossed my arms on the table and rested my forehead against them…..

RPOV (Rosalie)

I slowly left Au-Max's room. I left the house and ran to my and Emmet's cottage Esme had given us about 90 years ago. I heard soft breathing in it and froze, going on defense. You could never be too careful with Max, Lord knows that girl is far from safe. I hesitantly made my way inside. I soundlessly made my way to the breathing, and I took in an un-needed take of breath, and reached my hand towards….

EPOV (Esme)

I left the house and walked at a human pace to the waterfall she had found me at, mourning my dead son on what was supposed to be his birthday. I could hear the smallest intakes of air and exhales, beyond the sound of the waterfall. I peeked out behind the tree, gasping….

**Short, I know. 604 words. Guess what Max left Rosalie and Esme in a review! Guest, I know, thank you for your concern but I know perfectly well what I'm doing, thank you. But I respect your opinion and others! Review please! Make my day ;P!-**

**MFINGA25**


	15. Chapter 15

'**Kay, I'm keeping my promise of six chappies but the computer has been acting up and I am so, soooo sorry! I do not own Twilight or MR!**

**Warning: Mike does some not so gentlemanly things…..**

NPOV

I slowly drifted out of the room Max was staying in and into her room. I hopped in to her shower and washed the dried blood and dirt I was glad no one had noticed. I felt tears prick behind my eyes as I remembered my very first date….

_*flashback*_

"_Mike?" I asked, tightening my grip on his hand. _

"_Shh," he whispered. He pulled me into the shadows and put a hand over my mouth. I started to struggle until he whispered urgently, "They'll see us. Stop!" I immediately stopped squirming and he pulled me flush against his back. I could feel his breath on my neck. We slowly stepped back and he led me down another alley. We left the alley and I breathed a sigh of relief. He led down the street and to a small park surrounded by woods. He led me into the woods and I glanced around suspiciously. I heard Max's voice in my head. "Never let your guard down." She would tell us when we were younger and she and Fang were teaching us how to fight. We came across a small looking cottage that looked very run-down. He pulled me inside and roughly pushed me against the wall, closing the door with his foot. I looked at him panicked at he captured his lips in mine. His hands circled my waist and pulled me tightly against him. His lips travelled across my jaw and down my neck and collarbone. He took off my jackets and ran his hands along my arms. His hands went down my back and rested on my…_

"_Stop Mike!" I said forcefully against his lips. He ignored me and pushed my dress slowly down. _

"_Mike!" I protested again. He just unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it carelessly to the ground and started unbuckling his pants….._

_*end*_

I shuddered, thinking of what had almost happened. Max had been right; she always was, of course. But me, being me, had completely ignored it and kept insisting I go on that stupid date. If I had listened, I would have been there for her when she…. I don't know, had her brain attack that led to her…_no. _I silently scolded myself. _She said she would be back, _I reminded myself. But if she left, where is she? I searched my mind for anything she that might give me answers. I was suddenly pulled into a flashback….

_*flashback*_

"_So what Max, you're just going to ignore it and hope it goes away?" I heard Fang's outraged voice as I crept out of my and Angel's room, my thumb in my mouth and teddy bear dragging behind me. I peeked into Max's room and saw 13 year old Fang standing with his hands on his hips, and 12 year old Max crossing her arms defiantly. _

"_Fang keep your voice down! You'll wake the kids!" she stage-whispered. _

"_To hell with it! Wake them up! Max, this is killing you," he lowered his voice at the last part. _

"_I know," she said, her voice breaking. "But if it benefits the kids, well, I'll live with it. 50 50 chance it'll kill me, 50 50 chance I'll wake up again. Have faith. I'll have a reason to wake up again," she told him softly. He sighed and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. _

"_I know. I'm sorry. You'll wake up, I know you will," he said, sounding like he was trying to reassure himself more than her. _

"_Fan-," she began, but the flashback was cutoff. _

My eyes flew open and I hopped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me, and went into Max's room. I pulled out some skinny jeans I had convinced her to buy and a white V-neck long-sleeved sweater under a black tank top and put it on. I quickly flapped my wings and my hair dried. I quickly brushed it and put on some of her combat boots and her hoodie and leather jacket. I put on a black beanie and scarf. I ran to the room Max was staying in. I saw them all in there, minus Rosalie and Esme. They all looked at me and took in my attire. Angel's eyes widened and she shook her head urgently.

"We can't Nudge! What would Max say?" she asked.

"What?" Gazzy asked dumbfounded.

"Gazzy, where's Iggy and Fang?" I asked, turning to him.

"No Nudge," Carlisle said. I glared at him.

"To hell with your damn rules! If I can help Max then I will!" I said.

"La Push, the Rez," Gazzy said tiredly.

"We aren't allowed on the Rez Nudge, it's wolf territory," Edward said.

"I don't care! I'll go with Gazzy! Besides, Fang and Iggy will be there. Fang's like a dad to me, and Iggy's a brother. They wouldn't hurt me just 'cause I smell like vampires," I stated. Angel's face fell. My face softened and I hugged her.

"I'll bring them back, okay?" I asked her softly. She just nodded and kissed my cheek. I kissed hers and took Gazzy's hand. We both went to the window and I pushed it open.

"I'll be back soon. See you guys later," I said, and then hopped out the window, Gazzy not far behind me…

**I hoped that might've explained something a little. The next chapter will have a lot of info! If you don't understand something, PM me or ask in a review and I'll make sure to add into future chapters. Review!-**

**MFINGA25**


	16. So Sorry!

**I'm so sorry guys, this isn't an update. My exams are coming up and crazy things have been happening in the family, one of my friends turned teenage bitch, and another one of my friends, Kyndall, passed away yesterday in a four wheeler accident, so I've been having a really hard time. Please accept that. I'll update soon, I promise! Thank you so much for your continuing support in my story!**


End file.
